Hot Blooded
by Shane's Rick always and foreve
Summary: It all started with Sam and ended with karaoke.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or The song (hot blooded by Foreigner)  
**_

**_Pairing: Dean/Cas_  
**

_**Authors Note: This is my first fic I hope you guys enjoy it.**_

**Sam's P.O.V and semi Castiel's P.O.V  
**

**I was ten the first time I met Castiel he told me things that**

**could and would happen if me and Dean didn't stop them.**

**But how can we Castiel we're just kids Sam said as he sat**

**on the grass.**

**I know you two are just kids Sam I mean when you two are**

**older Castiel said in a playful way.**

**Oh I get it we're going to be superheroes like my dad**

**right? Sam said with hope in his eyes.**

**Castiel knew if he told Sam he was going to be taken over**

**by Lucifer, Sam would lose all hope**

**in himself and Dean. A boy about 14-15 came up to Sam.**

**There you are Sammy I've been looking for you what happened**

**to you? Dean said with a look of fear and worry.**

**I got into a little fight but I'm okay Sam told Dean with a smile.**

**As he helped his little brother to his feet Dean noticed Castiel**

**right behind him.**

**Can I help you there? Dean said with a smart ass tone**

**Castiel backed away from Dean and Sam. He didn't know what**

**it was about Dean that made him so caring and understanding which made him**

**instantly fall for Dean.**

**Nothing I was making sure that he was all right Castiel said as**

**he took another step back.**

**That was over fifteen years ago I thought that would be the first**

**and last time I'd see the angel. Until today he's just sitting there staring**

**at Dean.**

**Say Sammy what are you looking at Dean said standing over his brother.**

**It's nothing why don't you go and do something with Cas Sam said with a**

**little smile.**

**With an exasperated sigh Dean went and sat back down and turned on the TV.**

**Dean's P.O.V**

**The first time I met Cas I was with Bobby trying to see**

**what the hell he wanted with me. But I forgot all of that**

**after he told me that he was the one who pulled me out of hell**

**I thanked him and god everyday he did. But right now I just**

**want to know why Sammy is looking at Cas that way.**

**Dean I must speak with you if I may? Castiel said with some strange emotion in his voice.**

**Ok Cas what's on your mind Dean said with a small**

**smirk.**

**Castiel looks over at Sam who was looking at something**

**that he found then back at Dean.**

**I was hoping to speak to you alone Castiel said looking**

**at Sam.**

**Oh all right Dean said almost laughing**

**Dean walks up to Sam and pushed Sam's laptop down and**

**puts it on the table next to him.**

**What did you do that for Dean I was watching something**

**Sam somewhat yelled.**

**I think that's more then enough web surfing for you Sammy**

**Instead of trying to get a platinum membership at busty Asian beauties Dean suddenly looks over at Cas...not that I would know anything about that….why don't you go and get some food. Dean replied**

**Fine I'll go and get food what else do you want Dean**

**Sam asked with what I deemed a bitch face.**

**Yeah see if they got any pie Dean said not looking away from**

**the TV.**

**All right I'll see if they have any pie for you Dean do you want anything**

**Cas Sam asked before opening the door.**

**The way Sam keeps looking at Cas makes me think Sam could be fucking**

**Cas. My Cas or at least I want him to be mine and only mine yeah like that**

**would ever happen Dean thought sighing internally.**

**No thank you Sam but thank you for asking Castiel said still looking**

**at Dean who was still watching TV.**

**And with out another word Sam was off. Now it was just Dean and**

**Cas it was Cas's moment to tell Dean how he always felt.**

**So what was it you wanted to speak to me about Dean said turning**

**Off the TV.**

**Oh ummm….well you see I have this friend and he loves someone but how would**

**I……. I mean he tell that person Cas asked Dean.**

**Just then I knew it I fucking knew it my own little brother was**

**fucking my angel I have to play it cool for now.**

**Oh well what you do is look that person in the eyes and you say**

**I love you Dean said looking into Cas's eyes.**

**Oh I see thank you Dean Castiel added before taking off like he**

**always did.**

**Just after Cas was gone Sam walked in with food and pie.**

**Here you are Dean pie just like you wanted Sam said hoping his**

**brother would be happy.**

**I wanted to hit Sam just to let him know that I kinda knew. But then again**

**I just want to know if he is or isn't.**

**I know about you and Cas Dean said as if he really knew**

**What are you talking about Dean? Sam said as he sat down**

**I'm talking about you fucking my angel and now he's in love with**

**you you bitch! Dean yelled at Sam until he was red in the face.**

**Dude did you just say your angel? Sam asked with a surprised look**

**on his face.**

**At that Moment I knew it was true my big brother was in love with**

**Cas I wanted to say I was fooling around with Cas but I knew if I did**

**he'd kill me.**

**What? I didn't say my angel why would I say that Dean said trying**

**not to seem so nervous.**

**Whatever look why would I want to fuck Cas it would be like**

**Fucking you Sam said looking away from Dean**

**Dean got up from the bed and walked to where Sam was sitting**

**Look Sammy I love Cas and I can't believe I'm telling you this**

**But I think I've known him for a long time I mean like I've seen**

**him when we where kids or at least…. I don't know what I mean **

**Dean said looking out the window**

**just as Dean looked at Sam Cas popped right in front of Dean**

**Dean ever since I saw you I knew that I loved you! Castiel yelled in**

**Dean's face**

**Dean took a step back and looked at Cas.**

**What do you mean ever since Dean asked as he took another step back**

**Cas if I may Sam asked as he got up**

**Why yes you may Samuel Cas said still looking at Dean**

**Dean that's because you've met him before remember that day**

**at the park Sam said looking at Dean**

**Dean looked at Cas as he did he saw the face of the boy from**

**the park.**

**It was you I thought I knew you from somewhere Dean said**

**Moving forward this time**

**Castiel looked at Dean and smiled as Castiel started to move closer**

**To him but then Dean moved back**

**What's wrong Dean have I done something wrong Castiel**

**asked looking a bit sad.**

**No you didn't Cas it's just you know Dean said looking over at**

**Sam who was still looking at Dean**

**Oh right I get it so why don't I get going Sam said with**

**a smirk.**

**As soon as Sam was gone Dean turned back to Cas**

**Dean I know I should have told you Castiel said looking**

**away from Dean**

**There was one of two things I wanted to do to Cas one was to ask**

**him why he didn't tell me. two I wanted to push him up against the wall**

**and kiss him and see where it goes Dean thought with a faraway look in his eyes.**

**Dean are you all right should I call Sam Castiel ask putting his**

**hand on Dean's arm.**

**No it's ok Dean said smiling moving to the bed.**

**Dean I'm glad your not mad at me...... Dean what are you doing**

**Castiel asked looking at Dean**

**Just shut up and let me do this Cas I mean since you told me how you feel about me**

**I have to well you'll see Dean said grabbing his bag**

**after pulling out his mp3 player Dean looked toward Cas.**

**So music is away of showing one's feelings? Castiel asked as Dean**

**pushed him on to the bed.**

**Yes for the last time Cas... ok are you ready? Dean asked as he was looking**

**for the right song on his mp3 player**

**Yes Dean I'm ready Castiel said looking at him still confused.  
**

**Dean started singing hot blooded to Cas.**

**_Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded_**

**_You don't have to read my mind, to know what I have in mind  
Honey you oughta know  
Now you move so fine, let me lay it on the line  
I wanna know what you're doin' after the show_**

**_Now it's up to you, we can make a secret rendezvous  
Just me and you, I'll show you lovin' like you never knew_**

**Cas looked at Dean with wide eyes. Not knowing what he was walking in on Sam opened the**

**door.**

**Well I'm hot blooded check it and see I've got a………what the Sammy get the hell out of here Dean yelled at Sam**

**Oh I'm sorry I just…… I'm going Sam said as he tried not to laugh at what he**

**just walked in on.**

**Now that Dean has Cas his Cas he can be happy I just hope he doesn't**

**sing to Cas anymore. Sam thought to himself.**

**After singing and bit of love making Dean and Cas lay there in each others**

**arms.**

**I'm happy you love me back Dean I hope this I mean I hope it means a lot to you like**

**It does to me Castiel said as he moved to kiss Dean**

**You have no idea how much this means to me Cas Dean said before**

**they kissed**

**I knew I would get my Cas I just didn't know a song would help**

**me show him how much I love him.**

**After Cas was gone Sam came back to see if they were done doing**

**whatever it was they were doing. Just as he was about to open the door Dean**

**walks out and walks over to the coke machine Sam follows. Sam notices**

**how sweaty Dean is and raises his eyebrow silently asking Dean what happened.**

**Who knew singing 80's mullet rock as you like to call it would help me get**

**Cas Dean said with a big smile.**

**So are you going to keep singing to Cas Sam asked hoping Dean would**

**say no.**

**I might Dean said as they walked back to the room.**


End file.
